Anonymous
by obsession-is-my-life
Summary: Castiel gets an anonymous love letter in his bag and is now on a mission to discover who his secret admirer is. Will anonymous ever show who he really is? High school AU! Destiel. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Only I would add another story when I have three in progress right now -.- I have been having kinda a blah month so I thought I would pick it up with a little cute love story. Don't expect much drama in this, I wanna use this to feel better :P. Not sure yet how far I want to take this but I can already tell you I like it more than I originally thought since I intended this to be short but 3,000 words later... Enjoy :)

Warnings: slight swearing

I don't own Supernatural

* * *

><p>Castiel Novak walked down the halls towards his last class of the day. Castiel hated auto for the most part but he was stuck with it because he had managed to screw up his schedule so badly that he had no choice but to take it unless he were to drop his creative writing course. He had always dreamt of being an author and he had to push through auto to stay in that class along with his other literature classes. Another thing keeping him in auto was Dean Winchester.<p>

Castiel had been almost in love with Dean the moment he looked into those forest green eyes. He was always the shy one that everyone left alone to read in a corner. He had a few friends that he kept close but hadn't made many new ones. He had come in junior year and was now a senior.

Castiel's mind was so focused on Dean that he didn't notice him right in front of him as he turned the corner and fell right into him. His books went flying everywhere. He turned a bright shade of red and looked at Dean in horror.

"Sorry! Didn't see you there, you alright man?" Dean asked politely as he steadied Cad before he bent down and began to help organize his scattered papers.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Dean, I wasn't paying attention and-and I d-didn't watch where I was going and oh god are you alright?" he blurted out in a panic as he fell to the ground and gathered his papers up in a hurry.

"Hey don't sweat it Cas. Shit happens, I wasn't paying much attention either," Dean said as he passed his stack of papers over to Castiel who was looking over at him in confusion. Dean gave him a confused look in return.

"Cas?" Castiel asked in curiosity.

"Ya it's just Castiel is sort of a mouthful and it was just a nick name. I can stop if you-"

"No!" he burst out before he took a breath and relaxed. "No I like it. I'm just not use to it, that's all," he mumbled in the end looking down shyly. He looked up and saw Dean give a huge dazzling smile that made Castiel blush and his knees weak.

"Alright sounds good Cas, I'll see you in auto," he said before going over to his locker.

"Bye," he whispered out before he looked up and saw both of his friends giving him a thumbs up and mouthing "go get him." Castiel threw them a dirty look before rushing over there.

"Look at you go Cassie Dear! Already getting it in with the Winchester," the short blonde brit said in excitement.

"Did you totally get his number?" the red head asked with a huge smile.

"No, I decided to smack right into him and throw my notes everywhere instead," Castiel hissed out in annoyance. He took a seat and shoved all his notes into his bag. "I'm not "getting it in with him" Balthazar," Cas said air quoting the word making his friend laugh. "You know I would never ask of that Charlie," he said glaring at her.

"Whoa someone clearly got up on the wrong side of the bed," Charlie replied.

Charlie Bradbury was a fun loving red head that he had met in his drama class the year before and had instantly liked her. She was funny and would dress up outside of school. She had made Castiel his angel costume for Halloween.

Balthazar Roche was someone who was always a sort of flirt. Not the usual kind of person Cas hung out with but secretly, Balthazar was a sweetheart who loved to just have fun. Charlie had introduced him when he snuck into her room when they were working on a project earlier into the year. He had shared no classes with him so didn't know much about him. Balthazar was more of the adventurous kind. He would take Cas out to get away from reading and writing alone at home. He managed to show Cas the fun of swimming. Cas loved just clearing his mind by doing a few laps in the pool.

"So what did he say to you?" Balthazar asked in a sweet voice following Cas towards his auto class. Balthazar had chemistry across the hall with Charlie so they wouldn't be late to class.

"Nothing now go, you two still meeting me by my car for movie night?" he asked when they reached the auto shop.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Balthazar said as he saluted and went into class.

"No shit Sherlock, see ya later," she said flashing him a star trek sign he never understood.

Castiel rolled his eyes and made it into the classroom of Mr. Singer. He sat up front since he didn't understand half of what was going on and could pay better attention up front. The bell rang and last minute students scrambled in sitting in the last available seats. A kid named Samandriel sat down next to Castiel and smiled awkwardly at him. He didn't know the kid well but knew he was quiet as well.

Dean strode into the class about 3 minutes after class had started. Mr. Singer did not look impressed.

"Where were ya boy? Couldn't run your ass here fast enough?" he asked in annoyance.

"Sorry, got a bit stuck in the hall," Dean said smiling innocently and gave a little side glance at Cas that only he could notice. He blushed and looked down at his desk.

"Well sit your sorry ass down or ya ain't getting what you asked for," Mr. Singer said causing Dean to look slightly worried before the look vanished and he went back to his charming smile and went to sit down in the last available spot behind Castiel and beside Dean's good friend Jo Harvelle.

"Alright so as all of you have passed the safety test, you will be getting your projects and as always, I will be teaming you up with a partner that I will be choosing so don't all ya idjits start looking towards yer best friend or nothin'," he gruffed out.

Castiel instantly got nervous. He didn't know what he was doing with cars. He was scared he would get teamed up with someone who would freak on him like Gordon. He swallowed heavily as Mr. Singer went over to his desk and pulled out a jar with names on them. He reached his hand in and looked at the papers.

"Justin and Noah," he called out. Both boys looked over happily.

"Garth and Samandriel." Samandriel looked back in slight fear but saw Garth looked friendly and relaxed a bit. Castiel leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"He's nice, don't be worried," he said with a smile. Samandriel smiled back and nodded his thanks.

"Jo and Benny." Jo looked over and smiled. She had seen them hang around and assumed they were friends.

"Dean and Castiel." Cas looked up in shock. He sat there frozen until he noticed Dean was poking him. He gulped and turned around aware that he must have been red.

"Looks like we're partners," he said with his dashing smile.

"Y-yea," he mumbled out.

"Ian and Gordon." Mr. Singer said but Cas and Dean ignored him.

"You okay?" Dean asked looking nervous and maybe upset?

"I just... I'm not good with cars," Cas whispered out. Dean just smiled.

"Oh no worries then, I know cars better than anyone," he said smiling. "I'm going to show you my baby. She's a beauty, original 67 Chevy Impala. I built her from the ground up once," he said with pure happiness in his eyes.

"Finally, Chris and Alex. Now I want you all to partner up and get to know one another if ya don't and I'll get my stuff ready for you," Mr. Singer said before going to print some sheets off. Cas turned his desk around to be in front of Dean.

"So you built your own car?" Cas asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well I got into a really bad accident with my dad and she was totalled but I fixed her back up," Dean said with a smile. "So you know nothing about cars?" Castiel shook his head no.

"I don't want to be useless," Cas said awkwardly.

"Trust me Cas I won't let you be useless. I can help you if you want. Come by and take a look at baby with me?" Dean asked with a smile.

"T-that sounds okay," he said quietly with a small smile.

"Awesome," Dean said before turning to the teacher.

"Alright listen here, I have six cars for each group to work on and restore. This isn't about speed but about doing it right. I don't need any of you fighting over this or doing something stupid. Just do what you think is right and I will mark you on that. Sound good?" Everyone complied and nodded.

"Good now, Jo and Benny, you guys get the red 67 ford mustang. Garth and Samandriel, you get the blue 66 ford thunderbird." Each group went to their car. "Ian and Tony you get the green 72 Chevrolet nova. Chris and Alex you get the blue 68 chevelle. Justin and Noah get the white 76 ford elite." The groups went to their cars and Mr. Singer turned to them.

"Dean and Castiel, I want you boys to take the black 69 Chevy camaro," he said and Dean smiled up at him.

"Yes sir," he saluted before going towards the car. He looked back and Saw Cas frozen looking towards the car in panic. "The car isn't going to bite you Cas, come on," he said before pushing him gently forward towards their car. They only really got to look at the outside of the car which was clearly in poor condition and Dean talked about stuff he didn't understand. Dean could tell he was lost.

"Okay so why don't you come by my place tomorrow and I'll help you out sound good?" Dean asked.

"Uhh yea sure. Where do you live then?" Cas asked quietly.

"Duh stupid me," he laughed out hitting his head with his hand. "Here give me your phone," he said sticking his hand out.

"What for?" Cas asked weary. Dean just smiled.

"I won't look through your stuff just going to add my number," he said. Castiel felt stupid and took his phone out of his pocket with a shaky hand.

He handed it to Dean who put his number in before handing it back with a smile. "I'll see ya tomorrow Cas," he said and disappeared through the doors.

This was going to be a long semester.

When Cas arrived outside, his friends were already by his car smiling.

"What took you so long?" Charlie asked in a flirty tone as she pushed Balthazar out of the way and took to front seat. Balthazar just looked shocked before moving to the back.

"Nothing, just asking about a project," Castiel replied his voice shaking.

"Cassie, you know you're a terrible liar so what really happened?" Balthazar asked in a sly voice.

"Ugh fine. Dean and I got teamed up for a project and he gave me his number so I can go over to his place tomorrow so he can help me learn more about cars," Cas said as fast as he could. He had already began to drive off.

"You're shitty me! Oh you go get him!" Charlie yelled out in joy and gave him a sort of side hug.

"Charlie you're going to kill us let go!" Castiel yelled out before he killed them all in some car accident.

"What made you think we wouldn't find out about this? You should have just started saying that you got his number the second you laid eyes on us."

"I would have said it eventually," Cas grumbled back as they pulled into his driveway. He walked with speed towards his house but both his friends caught up to him quickly and pestered him with questions.

"Did he ask you out?"

"Are you going to dinner?"

"Are you going to meet his family?"

"Will you be staying the night?"

"Enough!" Cas called out as they made it to the door shocking them both. "Look, no to everything. I'm just going to his house to look at his car and see if he can help me not be completely oblivious during the project okay. Please," he said before he opened the door. Charlie and Balthazar looked at each other with a bit of sadness before they sighed and walked in behind him. "Hey dad," Cas called out

"Oh hello Castiel, how was school?" his father asked with a smile.

"Fine," he replied simply.

"Hello Chuck," Charlie said politely. Balthazar simply smiled and waved at him.

"Well hello there you two. How have you been?"he asked. He was in the kitchen and handed them each a kool aid.

"Pretty swell, how about you," Balthazar said smiling.

"Very well, what movie do you guys have planned for tonight?" he asked.

"I was thinking I would try to get them into that Sherlock show you showed me," Cas replied.

"Oh that's a good one! Hope you guys have fun. If you need anything I'm just downstairs," he said as they went up to Castiel's room.

"Thanks dad," he said before he closed the door.

Castiel had a small bedroom with a few posters up. He had starry night painted as one of his walls and the rest of the walls were blue. He had a bunch of posters from plays and musicals. He and his father would go to three plays a year since they both had that in common. He had a few metals up for some swimming competitions he had entered for some extra cash since he didn't have an actual job yet. He would paint and sell his paintings but other than that, he didn't make any money.

They all say down and Charlie pulled out some popcorn from her backpack. Cas popped in the DVD and they began.

They finished season one by the time both Balthazar and Charlie had to head home. Charlie's mom was on the way to get them. "Okay next Friday, season two for sure!" Charlie said excitedly.

"That was an amazing show! Why didn't you show it to us sooner?" Balthazar asked and gave Castiel an accusing look.

"Uh I offered but I recall you saying that it was "lame" and it would be as shitty as the books. Clearly someone doesn't know good literature if they didn't like the books," Castiel said crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Yea, yea," Balthazar replied before a honk was heard outside.

"That would be our leave, see ya Monday Castiel," Charlie said before bringing him in for a hug.

"Bye Cassie," Balthazar said holding him in a death grip hug.

"Bye guys," Castiel yelled out before closing the door.

"So you had fun?" Chuck asked on his way upstairs.

"Ya, they like the show which is great. Where has Gabriel been?" Castiel asked curiously. He hadn't seen his brother all day.

"He went to a friends for a project and is staying over for the night so you won't see him until tomorrow at least."

"Okay, oh and dad?"

"Yes."

"I'm supposed to be going over to someone's house to work on a project tomorrow is that okay?" he asked nervously.

"Of course, do I know the person?" he asked curiously.

"No, his name is Dean. We got partnered up in auto and he wanted to help me with cars and stuff,'" Cas replied.

"Sounds alright then. I want you to introduce me some day though."

"I doubt we will be friends after this," Cas replied.

"Well you never know, night Castiel."

"Night dad." Cas walked into his room and decided to clear his head a little with some writing. He went into his backpack and pulled out a pile of his notes he got from his locker. Among them was an envelope with his name on the front.

Confused, he picked it up and looked at it. It looked like some kind of letter but he didn't recognise it. "What the hell?" he mumbled it before opening it. Inside was a letter as he had predicted and he opened it.

Dear Castiel,

I know we haven't had as much time to talk as I wish we could. I don't even think I could say what I want to say to your face anyways. In a nutshell, I want to say that I like you, a lot. I have never really been one to express myself or tell anyone something like this so why start now? I think what caught my attention most was your smile and your glowing personality. You are just so sweet and kind and I have yet to see you do anything that makes me like you less. You only seem to be doing things to make me like you more. If I had some balls, I would ask you on a date so we could do stuff together but I don't know if I could handle you saying no. Maybe one day I will get the balls to say some of this to your face but for now, not a chance in hell. I'll see you around!

Anonymous

* * *

><p>Okay! Interesting fact, that love letter is actually one I wrote for someone but I have no balls to give it to him so I just wrote it out on here. All the letters on here will be something I wrote. Me being kinda like this in real life I may add a few events that happened to me before so this story is more personal.<p>

All I can say is that I hope the person I like never reads this XD

Some of the class is just my own characters but they won't be focused on at all. I really hope you guys like it so please leave a review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't been updating often enough :? A lot is happening at home so I haven't been in the mood to write. I am really happy with how many people liked this story :D Also you know how I mentioned no drama... okay maybe a little bit of drama but nothing heart shattering. I promise! So here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy :D

WARNINGS: Slight language

BarbaraAnna- Don't worry here it is ;)

Supertardisavengerlock- Thank you! :D Sorry again for the late update!

Heycas- I assume you meant chapter? Ha ha here it is!

CastiellaWinchester94- AH I know :D I was dying looking up all these cars! I wanted to own them all *.*

* * *

><p>Castiel woke up to the sound of his phone chiming. He groaned in annoyance and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over towards his clock and saw it was 9 in the morning. He groaned annoyed that he was woken up so early. On a weekend, he tended to sleep in until at least noon. He picked up his phone and saw Dean's name on the screen. He didn't recall giving Dean his number. He unlocked his phone and read the message.<p>

**Hey Cas, got your number from Charlie this morning at the coffee shop. Just wanted to know what time you would be around at? Text me! **

**Dean**

Cas smiled at the text and decided to reply.

**Well thanks for waking me up so early on a Saturday! What time would be best for you?**

**Castiel**

He pressed send and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. He wasn't going to go to Dean's house and not look presentable. He quickly showered hoping that the scalding water would wake him up efficiently. He got ready and got some decent clothes on. He looked at his phone again and saw another text from Dean.

**Sorry about that! Any time is good for me :) **

Castiel sent a quick reply back.

**I will be there in approximately 30 minutes. **

He sent off the text and Dean texted him the address. After that, he went downstairs. The smell of pancakes and coffee only meant one thing, Gabriel was home. He slowly walked into the kitchen needing to get something small to eat so he wouldn't be stuck with his nosy brother. He walked into the kitchen carefully but was surprised to see no one there. He tilted his head in confusion until he felt two arms wrap around him from behind.

"Cassie!" Gabriel called out behind him and held him in a vice grip.

"Gabriel please!" he choked out. Gabriel released his hold on him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Did you really think you would sneak out without me baby brother," he said with a wink before turning back and pouring some pancake batter on the pan to start a new one.

"I had hoped," Cas mumbled out. He grabbed an apple before he was about to head out but was stopped by Gabriel standing in front of him, blocking his pathway. He sighed out, "Gabriel please I just want to go."

"You're never up this early in the morning unless you have to be. Sit down, enjoy some pancakes and coffee. Now, tell old Gabriel where you're heading off to," he said as he pushed him down towards the kitchen table.

"Gabriel, must I really suffer?" Cas asked annoyed as Gabriel brought him over a cup of coffee the way he liked it.

"Yes you must," Gabriel said deepening his voice on the last word like Castiel's. "Now come on, don't pull this on me Cassie," he said with a smile as he finished cooking a tall stack on pancakes. He put 4 on his own plate and 3 on Castiel's. "Is this about a cute boy?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows and adding a sly smile.

"Gabriel give me a break and stop calling me Cassie! I should never have let you meet Balthazar," he said annoyed. He took his chocolate chip pancakes and put some butter and maple syrup on them.

"Don't change the subject on me, who is he?" he asked as he poured an alarming amount of syrup on his own pancakes. Castiel sighed.

"Fine. His name is Dean and he is my partner in auto class. He invited me over so he can teach me more about cars for the project we are doing," he said before shoving a forkful of pancaked into his mouth.

"Aaaaaand?" Gabriel pushed.

"And I may have a bit of a crush on him," he sighed out sipping at his coffee.

"There it is! Aw baby bro has a crush," Gabriel said as he ran around the table to hug Castiel closely.

"Gabriel," Castiel said annoyed.

"Are you going to ask the boy on a date?" He asked.

"What? No! Gabriel you know I don't want a relationship with anyone," Castiel said, his body slumping forward. Gabriel loosened his grip on Castiel and frowned a little bit.

"Castiel, you can't tell me that you think…"

"I don't care if he is or isn't, I don't want to find out," he said sadly, looking up at Gabriel. His older brother sighed and put a hand through his long hair, fixing it in place.

"Come on Castiel, do you want me to drive you to Deans? I'm going to need the car after anyways."

"Yea thanks Gabe," Cas said getting up and beginning to put his shoes on after taking his finished plate and cup over to the dish washer.

"Great!" he said with his usual spirit and his golden eyes shining.

* * *

><p>As they drove down the street, Cas noticed a classic car with a shirtless man hunched over the hood. He gasped out in shock and arousal. Gabriel gave him an odd look until he looked up and saw what his brother was staring at.<p>

"My, my, is that the hottie? Damn Cassie if you don't steal him up I just might," he said with a wink whilst Castiel gave him a death glare.

"Drop me off here," he growled out as he opened the passenger door and walked towards Dean. As Cas made his way over to Dean, Gabriel opened the window of the car and yelled out.

"Don't forget to use your manners and play nice with the other kids! Bye Cassie!"he said before blowing a kiss.

"Gabriel!" he yelled out in anger as his older brother drove off laughing out loud.

"Wow I didn't know you were related to Gabriel," a voice behind him said. Cas spun around quickly almost making him dizzy.

"Uh yea… he's my older brother," Castiel replied awkwardly.

"Funny guy but kind of a pain in the ass. He works down at the angel bakery does he not?" Dean asked.

"Yea that would be him. He wants to own his own bakery when he graduates. He's been saving for 5 years now," Cas said. "He is studying culinary arts."

"Nice, what do you plan on studying?" Dean asked as he led the way towards his car.

"I want to become an author," he replied shyly.

"Well that's sick! You have to show me your writings one day," he replied enthusiastically.

"Maybe one day, I don't like showing off my work." Castiel looked down at his feet and blushed. "How about yourself?"

"I plan on becoming a mechanic one day. Maybe owning my own car business. Ya know restoring old cars and all that jazz."

"Sounds nice," he said with a shy smile.

"Yea, I hope it can go off one day," Dean said looking a little distant. He snapped out of it and put his arm on Castiel's back, leading him towards the hood of his car. "Alright so what can you tell me about this? he asked pointing under the hood of the car.

"Uh… it had parts…?" Cas said staring at the car blankly.

"Uh okay, any names for any of them?" Dean asked.

"One of these is the engine I would assume," he said waving his hand around the middle. "There is some sort of battery somewhere and I would assume the window washer stuff goes somewhere as well. I would guess something with oil…"

"Okay so I know you know squat about cars," Dean said laughing lightly. "We have quite a bit to cover then don't we?"

"I guess," Cas said slightly embarrassed about not knowing anything.

"Don't worry Cas, by the end of this semester, you're going to know how to fix a car in no time!" Dean said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>After about 2 hours of Dean explaining what was under the hood of his car, Cas was exhausted. He had learned about some parts, what they did, why they were added and most importantly, what Dean looked like shirtless and bent over a car. Cas couldn't keep his eyes off of Dean's chest the entire time. He was surprised he even learned anything.<p>

"Dean!" Called a voice from the door startling Cas. Dean closed the hood of the car and looked up as he wiped his hands on a cloth. Cas followed his gaze and saw a younger boy running towards them. He came forward and Dean played with his mop of hair that sort of reminded him of Gabriel. The young boy growled out and tried to fix his hair.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Mom made some grilled cheese and tomato soup if you guys are hungry," Sammy said before he turned to Castiel. "Hey there," he said with a smile and put his hand out for Cas to shake.

"Uh hello, my name is Castiel," he said with a shy smile and shook his hand.

"Hey there name's Sam," he said before letting go of his hand. "You okay with grilled cheese and tomato soup? Mom makes great soup!" Sam said enthusiastically.

"If it isn't an inconvenience," he said causing Dean to laugh.

"Don't worry about it. She already knew you were coming over," Dean said. "She wouldn't let you be in the house hungry."

"Oh okay then I would like to join you," he said with a nod.

"Come on then," said Sam as he walked beside Cas towards the door. "I've seen you around school," Sam started. "I always see you in the Caf with Charlie and the British guy," he said.

"Yes Charlie and Balthazar are my best friends. Charlie wouldn't leave me alone when I came to the school," he said laughing lightly. "I haven't seen you around much."

"I'm a sophomore. You always seem to keep to yourself when I see you if you're not with your friends," Sam said causing Dean to yank him back.

"Alright, time to shut up Bitch," Dean said fondly and he held onto Sam.

"Let go of me you jerk!" he said laughing. "I'm stuck eating with you," he said sticking out his tongue.

"Oh great," Dean said with an eye roll as they entered the house and took off their shoes. They entered into the kitchen and there was a blonde woman putting food on the plates and bowls she looked up and looked shocked. Castiel got a bit nervous that she didn't like him until she spoke up clearly annoyed.

"Dean Winchester! You put on a shirt right now young man, what do you think this is a summer time barbecue?" she said annoyed.

"Sorry mom," he groaned out as he ran up to his room to put on a shirt. Castiel was almost disappointed. Cas looked over towards Dean's mom and she smiled towards him.

"Hello there dear," she said holding out her hand to him.

"Hello, my name is Castiel. It's nice to meet you Mrs Winchester," he said politely, shaking her hand.

"Oh please call me Mary, it's nice to meet you," she said with a caring smile. "Please, have a seat." Castiel sat down at the seat closest to him. Sam sat down next to him. Dean came down and rolled his eyes. He moved his bowl so he sat in front of Castiel.

"So Dean told me you are his partner in auto?" Mary asked as she cleaned up around the kitchen.

"Yes. I required auto so I could fit in all my other classes," Castiel explained. "I have no knowledge or skill when it comes to cars, I don't know anything. Besides what Dean taught me today of course," he finished with a shy smile.

"I'm glad Dean was able to help you out," she said with a smile.

"Yes, he is very helpful."

"For once," Sam said laughing. Mary rolled her eyes as Dean gave him a death glare.

"Sam what do you want to go into?" Castiel asked curiously.

"I want to go into law," he said proudly.

"Yea Sammy boy here wants to become a hot shot lawyer," Dean said with a clearly proud smile.

"Well that's a good field to get into," Castiel said smiling as they all finished their lunch.

"Yea I can't wait," Sam said excitedly. As they finished their lunch, Castiel offered to help wash the dishes.

"Oh I will not let you do that Castiel when Sam has nothing to do," she said with a wink in his direction.

"Really mom?" Sam moaned out.

"Yes Sam," she said simply before going out a back door.

"Come on up Cas," Dean said and he began to lead Cas up to his room.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the sudden ending here. It's super late and I'm exhausted! Probably a few mistakes, if you notice any let me know :D No letter in this one but soon. I made Sam only 2 years younger for a reason... also Gabriel is 1 year older than Castiel. If anyone can guess why Cas is all no no about Dean you win :P. That will be a while so feel free to guess XD. Your reviews make me smile so keep those coming if you feel inclined to :D<p>

Also question, would anyone be against me pairing Charlie up with Abaddon? Obviously she would be different and not evil and such but if not let me know and I can pick someone else for Charlie. Thank you for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! :D No I am not dead, no I haven't given up on the story and NO I won't give up on it. I just have a lot to do right now but hopefully once summer comes, I can get writing more than I am now. I also have really been stuck with the story and where exactly I plan to do everything. If you are patient with me I will update and finish all my stories I promise! Please don't hate me! All the reviews make my day brighter so thank you to those who leave such great reviews ^.^ Love you all!

PandoraTheFox- Ah thank you! ^.^ I don't wanna make it crazy obvious until Cas start looking more into things with him but I do want it to be that it is there. Ha ha I honestly did it cause I have a few little stray love letters around and kinda said screw it, I need to publish these in a story with Cas and Dean XD. Still debating it since I have lots of time. I mostly thought of it cause of the whole red head thing and I love Abaddon :P I'm not sure why but I really didn't like Anna as a character at all so I don't think I will place her in but it is possible.

Thank you to the guests XD I still have time to piece out the ship and see what I decide, I don't plan it at this moment or in this or the next chapter so I do have time. Thank you for reading and leaving a guest review :P

wait-till-you-read-book-seven- so your review actually gave me the motivation to write so thank you for that :) Don't worry I do not give up on my stories so don't worry about it :P I know it takes time and I am sorry about that :( I have a plan for Meg so I can't do that. I will still see :P Thank you again!

I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR THE RIGHTS TO BLACK OPS

* * *

><p>Castiel entered Dean's bedroom after him. He looked around in wonder at all the car posters littering his walls. He looked on a small shelf above his desk and saw a few awards. He then remembered that Dean was on the swim team. He had never seen Dean swim but he knew he was good from what he heard over the morning announcements. He had always wanted to go to see him swim but never had the courage to do it.<p>

"Like my room?" Dean said with a small laugh before lying back on his bed. He noticed Cas looking at his trophies and gave a small smile. "I won those last year. Fastest in the 200 relay." He said casually with a slightly cocky tone.

"Wow," Cas said looking around some more not realizing it probably looked a little creepy.

"You play any sports?" he asked sitting up.

"No, I'm not very active. I prefer writing and reading," he replied as he sat down next to Dean on the bed. Dean sat up and looked around his own room. "What do you want to do Dean?" Cas asked curiously with a little head tilt he did when confused. Cas tried not to think about the fact that he was finally in the room of Dean Winchester!

"We can watch a movie or play some video games if you're up for it."

"I'm good with either, up to you," he replied with a shrug.

"Fine," Dean said as he got up and grabbed two PS3 controllers from the floor and handed one to Cas. "I hope you like black ops," Dean said as he set up the game. Cas just nodded his head and turned on his remote.

Once they got the game started, Dean quickly realized how good Cas really was at the game. "Damn, you play good! How in hell did you get so good?" he asked.

"I play a lot with Gabriel when we have nothing else to do. We stay up late on Saturday nights playing it since my father gets night shifts and he can be as loud as he wants."

"I'm usually the best player against my friends but clearly I have competition from now on."

Castiel blushed at the thought of being one of Dean's friends and possibly being over again.

* * *

><p>The boys played for 3 hours with Castiel winning each game they played. The doorbell rang shortly after they turned off the system.<p>

"I'll get it!" Sam yelled from downstairs. He opened the door and Castiel heard Gabriel's voice come from the door.

"Well hello there," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Sam.

"Uh hi there," Sam said nervously with a small blush. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm here to pick up my baby bro. I dropped him off here, little Cassie must be missing his brother by now," he said with a baby voice.

"Gabriel, there is no need to be so immature," Cas said annoyed as he walked down towards the front door with Dean behind him. He began to put his shoes on and saw the way that Sam looked at Gabriel from his peripheral vision.

"I'm Sam. I'm Dean's younger brother," Sam said shyly and stuck his hand out for Gabriel who gave him a smile in response.

"Well Sammy it's nice to meet you, I'm Gabriel, Castiel's big brother," he said shaking his hand and sending him a wink. Dean gave Gabriel a little death glare before Cas got his attention.

"Thank you for showing me more information about cars. I am sure I will be able to assist you more on our project on Monday. Also thank your mother again for lunch. It was very polite of her to invite me," he said with a monotone voice and a nod at the end.

"Thank you for coming by," Dean said with a smile.

"See you on Monday," he said with a wave.

"Bye Castiel! Bye Gabriel!" Sam said pushing Dean out of the way. Both brothers waved back before Dean closed the door.

"So did you have fun at Dean's house?" Gabriel asked with an eyebrow wiggle as they got into the car.

"It was good," he said with an eye roll. "He taught me about the parts of a car and how they operate, his mother made us lunch then we played black ops until you came to get me."

"Oooooo sounds like it was a fun first date," he said with a wink.

"It was not a date," Castiel growled out.

"You believe that baby bro, you keep believing it."

* * *

><p>As they stepped into the house, Castiel's father was dressed in his uniform for the power plant ready to head off to his night shift. "Did you have fun Castiel?" he asked as he got his coat and shoes on.<p>

"Yes it was good."

"Glad to hear it. So Gabriel, make Castiel and yourself some dinner. I will be back at 7 as usual and both of you stay safe." he said giving each of them a hug.

"No worries dad, I got us covered," Gabriel said before wrapping his arm around Cas and bringing him close. "Nothing will harm us! Nothing!" he said dramatically clutching onto Castiel. Both Cas and his father rolled their eyes.

"Bye father," Cas said before he left. As soon as Chuck left, Gabriel went into the kitchen as Cas went up to his room.

He went into his desk drawer and pulled out the letter he received from anonymous. He read it over and over and wondered who could have left it. Was it a prank? No one really cared or payed any attention to Castiel so he didn't think anyone would get much out of the joke. He went to lie on his bed and imagined that Dean had written the letter. Oh how he wished that Dean could be the one but deep down he knew it wasn't possible.

* * *

><p>Wooh! Finally done the chapter! So I only picked black ops cause I know the game well and it's a good two player game. I wanna make Cas and Gabriel on good terms even though Gabriel is a dick to Cas a lot. He has his own business which we will see in the future for sure and yea putting in some Sabriel :P The age thing bothers me a bit but I won't let it destroy them.<p>

So you guys think I should do next chapter in Dean's POV or keep in in Castiel's? I wanna do Dean's but not if no one would like that. let me know through messaging or by leaving a review! Also what would you say to me changing it to an M rated fic and putting a bit of smut in?

Thank you guys and hopefully my next update will be much sooner! All mistakes are mine ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

And I have returned! Sorry everyone! School and work has kept me really busy and my life has been really stressful these past couple months with moving and a lot at home. I am doing much better now though so here is a new chapter! It is going to be in Dean and Sam's POV but the majority of the story will stay in Castiel's POV from what I can tell. I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>After Dean had closed the door he sighed and put his back to the door covering his eyes with his arm. Sam looked up at him and laughed. "Come on Dean, it wasn't that bad."<p>

"Wasn't that bad? I swear I had to be careful not to jump him! He was in my bed Sammy! I should have gotten us to watch a damn movie! He kept moaning and grunting when he got shot or some other shit!" Dean said as he got up and paced around the house going towards the kitchen. He went into the cupboard and pulled out a large bag of chips as he began munching on them straight from the bag. He went over and sat down at the dining table where Castiel was sitting before.

"Okay shesh keep it pg 13 Dean," Sam said with a look of disgust on his face. He sat down across from Dean who was still munching on the chips. "You knew that you would have to see him Dean. You were the one that went up to Bobby and made sure you two were partners after seeing he was going to be in your class."

Dean thought back to that moment.

_"So I see that I have most of the same students as last year in auto, we just lost Jessie," Bobby said to Dean as Dean worked on fixing up a 63 Ford Falcon. _

_"Well that's not surprising, it's been the same class since the start. It would be kinda stupid if someone joined in the last year," Dean replied with a laugh. _

_"Well this is going to be another- wait a minute. I think I found that stupid person," Bobby said with a small laugh. "Do you know a kid names Castiel Novak?" Bobby asked._

_"Wait wha- ow!" Dean shot up and hit his head on the hood of the car. "It has to be a mistake," he said holding onto the bruise he would have from that._

_"I don't think so. I wonder if he will even be able to pass this damn class. Unless he knows a hell of a lot about cars." Dean shook his head no, Cas knew nothing about cars as far as he knew. He remembered seeing Cas look confused when his car wouldn't start and he had to give him a boost. "The project this year is to fix up a car ya know," he said rolling his eyes at Dean. "Maybe I will just partner him up with Jo so she can teach him a thing or two ab-"_

_"Partner him with me!" Dean said quickly. Bobby looked at him strangely._

_"Don't you usually like getting partnered up with Benny?" he asked. _

_"I mean yea but I can teach Cas some things too," Dean said with an innocent smile._

_"What is it that you're not telling me boy. Just spit it out!" Bobby said looking annoyed. "Why do you wanna be partnered with the kid. You hate teaching people who know little to nothing."_

_"It's something new to do."_

_"You're full of shit Dean. Tell me or I'll just partner him with-"_

_"I like him okay?" Dean said exasperated. "Ever since two years ago he helped me out with an English project I have had a bit of a thing for him," Dean said awkwardly. His entire family already knew that he was gay. No one in the family minded luckily for both Dean and Sam as they both came out to the family three years ago._

_"So that's what this is about. I'll tell ya what, I will match you two up and have Jo with Benny. If you can get the boy to pass the class and keep his average up. I don't want my senior class to look like a bunch of fools because of one kid."_

_"I promise I will Bobby!" Dean said with a goofy smile._

_"Good now get back to working on that car. I need it fixed up for tomorrow!"_

"Yea I know. I didn't realize how hard this was going to be. I mean, I don't even know if Cas is into boys!"

"Well don't rush Dean. Get to know him better. Maybe go to see a movie or something with him. Not as a date, but to hang out. Go do something after school," Sam suggested. "Stop stressing Dean."

"Yea okay good idea."

"Find out somewhere he wants to go and invite him out maybe. Museum, gallery, arcade I don't know."

"Yea good idea Sammy," Dean said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Sam was craving something sweet. He knew about this little bakery not far from his place and he thought of going to get a milkshake and a cupcake. Dean had brought some damn good vanilla cupcakes from there so decided to head out before it closed. The sun was still up but was slowly making its way down as he approached the store. The sign on the door said that it was going to close in 10 minutes so he rushed in hoping that there were still some cupcakes left.<p>

He saw on the display that there were some cakes, muffins and one more cupcake! He looked and saw it was a vanilla one and was excited. He looked up and saw no one there. "Hello?" he called out.

"Yea coming just one second!" a voice called out from the back before a short man came up to where Sam was standing behind the counter.

"Hello welcome to angel bakery where we sell cakes that are just heavenly! What can I get for- oh Sammy! What a lovely surprise!" the voice said and Sam realized that it was Castiel's older brother Gabriel.

"Oh hi Gabriel," Sam said instantly feeling shy. He didn't know what it was about Gabriel but Sam always felt different around him. He had Gabriel be his tour guide when he toured around the high school and his jokes and constant flirting with Sam had gotten to him.

"What can I get for you?" he asked with a sly smile and a wink.

"C-can I get that vanilla cupcake?" he asked shyly, not being able to look Gabriel in the eyes.

"Why anything for you Sammy-boy," he said with a smile as he grabbed the wrapper part of the cupcake and handed it over to him. "Anything else?"

"Do you still have milkshakes?" he asked.

"Ahh unfortunately we don't now, the machine is being cleaned," he said with a pout.

"Okay just this then," he said pulling out $2 for the cupcake.

"Sorry kiddo. If I had known you were coming I would have waited to clean it.

"Oh don't worry about it, I can always come back another day."

"I actually feel bad though so how about this. There is a dairy queen just a bit up the street and they are open until midnight. So how about I take us down there to get you a milkshake. On me. I can drive you back home after," he said with a wide smile.

"Oh you don't have to Gabriel really it's no big-"

"I know I don't have to but I want to. I have time and I'm almost closed up anyways. Just text old Dean-o and come on," he said wiggling his eye brows before Sam sighed and nodded. "Great! Let me just lock up."

As Gabriel went back to grab the keys, Sam sent Dean a quick text.

**Met a friend down at the shop. Going to get milkshakes with him. Tell mom I will be home after.**

Once they walked out of the bakery, Dean had replied.

**Don't be too long. You know how worried mom gets when you're out too late. Have fun.**

Sam and Gabriel walked behind the building where Gabriel had his white Mazda 3 parked. "Let's go have some fun Sammy," he said as they took a seat in the car.

* * *

><p>I don't own any of these places and I hope it was okay! After so long I had to go over everything and make sure I could get the characters the way I wanted them. They are going to be OOC but I wanna keep that Dean is super sweet and a huge flirt and have Castiel awkward and serious. So hopefully I can get back into writing as school kept me hella busy along with work and just the constant stressed throughout my time. I decided to side pair off Gabriel and Sam but they won't be as in it as Dean and Cas. I will continue with Castiel's POV next chapter!Thank you guys and I hope you liked it! Review if you feel like you can :P<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

So... it's been a while. Almost a year in fact. I wanna say I am sorry. There has been a lot at home happening with my family, moving (again) and just drama at work and school. I had hit a bad depression and my anxiety was through the roof. There is much more to it but I don't wanna get too much into it. I really hope you guys enjoy and I will do my best to update more. I really hope I can get back in the swing of things again.

TRIGGER WARNING: A almost rape kind scene but not. It may trigger some so please be aware. If you wish to ship it. Ship the first section and read from the first line in the story. After Gabriel wishes Cas a good night.

Hope you enjoy and please leave a review ^.^ I do take suggestions if anyone has any I should input. Also this takes place 1 week after the last chapter.

* * *

><p>"Dean, I know this may come off as kind of strange, but I feel something for you more than friendship. Would you ever be interesting in pursuing something more?," Castiel blushed and looked down as he spoke to Dean. They were standing in the empty parking lot of the school right by Castiel's car. Cas heard a laugh coming from in front of him and looked up at Dean laughing at him.<p>

"You're kidding right? Me like someone as weird as you? That's too funny man. Where in hell did you get that kind of idea? I don't date guys!" Dean laughed out, clutching his stomach from laughing so much. "How could anyone like someone as lame as you?" Castiel looked up in horror, tears pouring down his face in an embarrassed sob.

"I-I'm sorry," he cried out backing up and clutching his tear stained face.

"Ya how could you be so stupid?" a familiar female voice said behind him. He turned around and saw the dark brown eyes looking at him in amusement.

"Oh god why..." he said as he began running away, tripping every few steps as he got more and more exhausted from the crying and running. He could hear Dean's laughing echoing everywhere around him. He covered his ears trying to block it out but he couldn't. He suddenly tripped completely and went tumbling into a river. He screamed in shock at the frost of the river trying to get back up but looked up to see _her._

"Why would you ever think he would want anything to do you a freak like you? If all you wanted was to get laid, why not just go for me Clarence?" she said with a menacing growl. He screamed and bucked trying to get from her grasp before he heard Gabriel's voice call out his name.

"Gabriel!" he shouted with all his might.

"Cas, wake up please!" he heard Gabriel yell out.

Castiel jolted awake in shock. He began trying to get whoever was holding on to him off. "Stop it! Get off!" He yelled in a panic.

"It's okay it's me baby bro!" Gabriel said to him in a loud but calming voice.

"Gabriel?" he said in an uncertain voice before he relaxed and started crying into Gabriel's chest. "I just want to forget. Why does she always come back?" he asked as he sobbed. Gabriel just held on tightly and stroked his back calmly.

"It's okay, she's gone Castiel. She won't see you ever again. Just breath." Gabriel held on for 20 minutes before Castiel had completely calmed down.

"Why does this always happen to me? I always falls for them." Castiel asked in a quiet voice. "What if he finds out Gabriel, what if he thinks I'm a freak too?"

"Of all people for you to fall for, I think Dean is an okay one Castiel, he won't think anything of it even if he isn't gay."

"And what makes you say that? Alastair seemed perfectly nice too and look how that turned out." Castiel said as he sniffled.

"Ya well what if I was to tell you that the younger brother is gay and Dean knows?" Gabriel said.

"H-how do you know that?" Castiel asked not believing a word of what his brother was saying.

"You remember how last week I texted you that I would be late from work?" Castiel nodded. "Well I met up with Sam. We just hung out and he told me about himself and happen to mention that he came out to his family 3 years ago. They had accepted him fully."

"Why would he tell you such a thing?"

"Well I happen to tell him that I thought he was kind of cute for a younger one. He asked if I was gay and I say bisexual and then he went on. He acted like it was really no big deal at all." Gabriel looked at Cas with a smile. "It's not like the last place we were little bro, the people here are different."

"I really hope you're right about that." Cas said still hesitantly before he gave a big yawn.

"I think it's bed time for you." Gabriel said as he yawned and looked at the clock. "You gotta be up in 5 hours for school so go and get some beauty sleep. I'll have breakfast ready in the morning for ya. I'll be next door, try and get some rest."

"I will do my best but I won't make promises I can't control."

"Night bro," Gabriel said with a hug.

"Night."

* * *

><p>Castiel made his way to final period ready to fall over in exhaustion. He hadn't ended up falling asleep and got about 3 hours of sleep that night. It was the end of the week and he was utterly exhausted. He truly debated on even skipping his class even if he was trying to keep a perfect record of attendance in all of his classes. His friends frequently skips classes so why couldn't he? "Ah Castiel, I hope you're ready to work on that beautiful camero." said a gruff voice from behind him. Ah, that was why.<p>

"As ready as I can with my lack of knowledge on cars Mr. Singer," he said as he stifled a yawn.

"Well Dean is a great expert on cars, even works at my shop fixing up old cars and makin' em look like new," he said with a look of admiration.

"Yes, he has greatly aided me in my studies of mechanics," Cas said holding back another yawn.

"Boy you sound like hell, what is up with you?" he asked.

"I didn't sleep very well," he said tiredly.

"You better watch yourself boy. I have never had an accident in my class and I am not starting this year."

"I will do my best," Castiel finished as they made it to the class room. Castiel sat up front and just put his head on his desk to rest his eyes, but slowly began falling asleep.

Dean came in just before the final bell and took a seat next to Cas. He looked at him puzzled and gently nudged his shoulder. "Um Cas? Class is going to start and trust me when I say the teach isn't going to be too impressed with you passing out on the lecture." Castiel shot up.

"What? Who?" he asked looking puzzled but being welcomed by a dazzling smile.

"There ya are! Mr. Singer is about to start." Castiel looked up and pretended to pay attention. He kept his eyes forward as his head rested on his hand. He was not paying any attention to the lesson.

After a short lecture, it was time for them to work on their cars. Cas hadn't realized Mr. Singer had stopped talking until Dean nudged him up. "Come on Cas, we gotta get working on the car," he said pulling him up carefully. Castiel was not stable on his feet and Dean had to help keep him up. "Here Cas sit down a second." Castiel happily complied collapsing on the chair. Dean looked worried before going over to Mr. Singer.

After talking with him for a bit, he came back over and kneeled down to be eye level with Cas. "Hey, Singer told me to get you home. You didn't drive here did you?" he asked.

"No, Gabriel dropped me off before work," he grumbled out. "I can't leave Dean."

"Why not? You definitely can't be near this equipment in your condition." Dean said looking worried.

"I need a perfect attendance."

"He already marked us both as here. I can't have you getting hurt. I'll drive you home," he said nudging Cas up carefully.

"But the car, you will fall behind."

"Nah. I can fix this thing up in no time. We can catch up next week," he said with a wink as he helped Cas up. Dean waved a goodbye to the teacher before helping Cas to his car. After a bit, Cas was able to walk by himself without falling over.

Cas sat himself down and buckled his seatbelt as Dean ran over to start the car. The engine gave a roar before the music started playing, the noise startling Castiel. ACDC blasted through the car before Dean turned it down significantly. "So where do you live?" Dean asked as he began to drive them out.

"Over by where Gabriel works down on McRae, number 27." Castiel said.

"Okay so not too far from me then," dean said as they drove off in the direction of his house.

"So I know you came last year, where did you move from?" Dean asked curiously.

"I- another state. Michigan. I don't want to talk about it." Cas said with a dark and fearful look in his eyes. "H-how is your English mark keeping up?" Cas asked to change the topic.

"Uh, way better thanks to you. I didn't understand that Elizabethan shit to save my life. Damn saved me from failing out of third year."

"I'm glad." Cas said nodding. They talked a little on Dean's English assignment last semester and how he had to do an analysis on Macbeth and how much he had actually enjoyed the book regardless of his dislike for reading in anything that wasn't "normal English" as he put it. Then they arrived at Castiel's house.

"Thank you for the ride Dean. And sorry for having you leave class early," he said looking tired and kind of sad for possible disappointing Dean.

"It's no worries. It's a Friday and I will take any excuse to leave class early. Not like I don't ever get to fix up cars. Get some sleep man, I would rather you home then getting hurt," Dean said with a sincere look which made Castiel's hear skip a beat.

"Thank you Dean," he said quietly before going to his door. He put his bag down and began to rummage for his keys before he realized, he left them on his desk. He gave an annoyed grunt before double checking if the door was indeed locked. It was. "You have got to be kidding me," he said annoyed and exhausted.

"Hey you okay there Cas?" Dean called from his car.

"Um Yes, well actually no. I forgot my keys on my desk," he said annoyed.

"No one's home I assume?"

"My father is in the basement but he is sleeping and I will not be able to wake him up for anything. He sleeps like a stone. Would be a great situation if it was an emergency," Cas growled out in frustration.

"Here come back in, you can nap at my place," He said waving him back over. Castiel blushed and faced the door.

"Gabriel will be home in a few hours, I can just wait for him." His heart was going 100 miles per second and he didn't know what to do.

"Come on Cas, don't be silly. I have some homework anyway I can work on. Just get in." He closed the door and waited before Cas cursed under his breath and gave in.

* * *

><p>"You're home early, oh hello Castiel." Mary said in a kind voice though looking confused.<p>

"Castiel wasn't feeling too well so Bobby asked me to take him home and he's kinda locked out," Dean said causing Castiel to blush. "He's just gunna rest up and I'm going to do some homework if that's cool."

"Of course! Do you need any medicine Castiel?" she asked looking worried.

"No thank you Mary, I just haven't slept well this week, especially last night."

"Oh go and get some rest dear. Would you like to stay for dinner later? I will be making some spaghetti." Mary asked.

"Oh um if it's not-"

"No issue at all. If it was I wouldn't have asked," she shot him a wink. "Now go, dinner is a few hours yet."

"Thank mom," Dean said before taking Cas up to his room. Cas was a little behind so Dean went ahead and grabbed some sweatpants for Cas to sleep in. He tossed them in his direction as he walked in. Castiel looked at the pants in confusion. "Here, change into these. Sleeping in jeans is never comfortable.

"I um, thank you," Cas said awkwardly before going towards the bathroom to change. Once the door was closed and locked, Cas took a look and just hugged the pants to him feeling like a complete fool. _These are Dean's pants. He wears these. He sleeps in them he might of.._ Cas stopped his thoughts there a huge blush colouring his face. He quickly put them on hoping he wouldn't get an erection in them before going back out and go back into Dean's room.

As he entered, Dean has looked almost shocked and looked Castiel up and down before giving a smile and telling him to get comfortable. "I changed the sheets a few days ago so you're fine," he said with a smile. "If I'm too loud or the lights are bothering you, just let me know."

"Don't worry Dean, I will." Cas said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Annnnnd the end of this one! Hope it was good. You will find out more about that in the near future as I don't wanna make this story too long but I don't wanna rush. Next story will start out in Deans POV but move to Castiel's. I will try to add more into it but try not to make it too filler filled. :) Expect a little date in the next chapter and Cas may just discover another letter ;)<p> 


End file.
